Unsurpised Imprint
by oliviajoy45
Summary: Harley and Paul were best friends as kids and he became her first sexual partner.But after Paul phases Harley seeks him out to tell him some unnerving news and he imprints on her,suddenly having to bear the weight of both their secret and the rtunately,Harley Atera isn't surprised when Paul phases in front of her and takes the phasing and imprint information in stride.


**Howdy! So this is written as if Paul, Sam, and Jared all first phased around 20 years old.**

Harlean Atera was pissed to say the least. Paul Lahote hadn't shown up to school in over a week and the last thing she needed was to have to go to his house to tell him her news. But walking into Tribal Studies that morning she had a feeling that she wouldn't see Paul, who had been subbing for Mrs. Clearwater who usually taught Tribal Studies.

Harley was a few years younger than Paul, he had graduated 2 or so years back and worked for the Elders of the community but Harley had made the mistake of sleeping with him and now more than ever needed to talk to him. Emily Young, a 20 something year old from the Makah tribe, was in today for Paul and a tearful Harley decided she needed to find Paul before she threw a fit.

"Excuse me, Miss Young?" Harley whispered, walking up to Emily's desk. The dark hair fell away from Emily's face as she looked at the young teenager.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"My name is Harlean Atera, and I really am not feeling well. Can I please be excused to the nurses?" Emily nodded and Harlean hurried to grab her things. The nurse excused her to go home after one look at the girl's ashen face and Harlean smirked to herself as she ran out to her car.

The one positive thing about living on the rez was that Harley knew where Paul's house was. Her grandfather had, in the past, made Harley drive over things to the Lahote's for him. Harley parked at the end of her driveway before jumping out of her car and running to the front door. She knocked hard and then knocked again when nobody answered the door. The next stop was Sam Uley's house, because her grandfather had told her that recently Sam and Paul had been spending time together. Harley didn't knock this time, just used and open hand to slam on the door, making a sound so loud it even scared her.

"UGH!" she practically screamed.

"Looking for someone?" Jared Cameron called to her, emerging from the woods with Sam and Paul. Harley decided to ignore the fact that they were all shirtless.

"Yeah." She said shortly. "Paul. Let's go, we need to talk." Harley stomped her way up to Paul before grabbing his arm and trying to drag him away.

"Harley, step back!" Sam ordered. Paul was shaking like a leaf and though Harley was pissed at the man, she obeyed Sam's orders and took a few steps back before Paul's form jumped and turned into a grey wolf right in front of Harley's eyes.

"Awe shit, so the legends are true?" is all she said to Sam. He nodded and Jared laughed loudly. "Well he might want to be in wolf form to hear this anyways. Can I talk to him alone?" Harley asked. After a moment of thinking Sam nodded and pulled Jared into the small yellow house.

Paul's wolf quirked his head at Harley, whose eyes suddenly met the dark brown of Paul's and suddenly time stood still. Harley felt an odd spark inside of her and the next thing she knew a naked Paul was in front of her, looking bewildered.

"Uh…" he tried to recover. "What did you want to tell me? Wait, why aren't you in school?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." Harley told him.

 **2 weeks later**

Paul's leg jittered as we waited in the doctor's office for the first scan of the baby. We were waiting for this day before we told anyone else just in case it was a mistake.

"Harlean Atera?" the nurse called. I stood up and reached my hand out for Paul, waiting for him to look up. In the past two weeks we had grown close again, like we once were as children when my grandfather had all of the kids playing together at the barbeques and bonfires. Paul took my hand and we followed the nurse back to the room.

"Alright, so just take off your pants and underpants and drape this gown across your lap. The doctor will be with you shortly!" the peppy nurse instructed Harley before handing her a paper gown and leaving the room.

"Uh…I can wait if you want…" Paul trailed off. Harley was already unzipping her pants.

"Why? You've obviously already seen it." Harley rolled her eyes.

"Not to sound rude or anything but we're like…100% sure it's mine right?" Paul asks.

"Yes, Paul. Remember the whole "I lost my virginity to you" thing?" Harley gives him a short glare before climbing up on the chair and putting her feet up and the paper gown across her legs.

"But did you sleep with anyone else afterwards?"

"Just you, three more times." Harley says gruffly.

"Okay." The room is silent when the doctor comes in and Harley and Paul are both mentally calculating how long ago their fling had been.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Jude, you must be Harlean?" the doctor is perky and comes in with a wide smile that wavered when she saw my age.

"Hi, yes, Harley." Harley shakes her hand.

"Well, Harley, let's look at the ultrasound here! The blood test we did yesterday confirms you are pregnant. Alright just some cool gel on your belly here…" the bottle is an odd blue color that had Harley captivated until the cool gel is squirted on her swollen abdomen and a probe is placed into the goo.

"You're still very tiny, which isn't unusual for someone of your age and size." Dr. Jude tells her, but Harley can still see the protruding belly from where she was lying. She shot a look to Paul, who was nervously watching, but stayed quiet.

"Oh my. Well isn't that a surprise!" Dr. Jude laughs to herself.

"What?! What's a surprise?" Paul asks, on edge.

"Congradulations! You're having twins! It looks like you're about 16 weeks along. Would you like to know the genders?" the doctor asks.

"Yes." Harley says.

"No." Paul announces.

"I'll come back in a few minutes with some pictures and we can decide from there!" Dr. Jude leaves the room.

"Look, Paul. I want these babies, whether you want to be in their lives or not is up to you but they're my kids." Harley demands without looking back to Paul.

"Harls, I'm not saying anything-"

Harley cuts him off. "I'm not giving them up for adoption. I know you like to slut around so I don't expect you to stop just to take care of a mistake you made-" this time Paul cuts Harley off.

"Harley stop! I'm not going anywhere." He suddenly is up, staring not at Harley but at the outline of a baby on the screen and Harley swears she can see tears in his eyes. He looks back at her before taking a breath to speak. Harley, did Old Quil ever tell you what an imprint is?" Paul asks quietly.

Recognition dawned on Harley's face. "You didn't. You couldn't have." She shakes her head slowly back and forth, her wide hazel eyes suddenly peering into Paul's dark ones.

Paul was lucky his imprint was the granddaughter of one of the Elders, with the legends drilled into her. "I did. On you when you came to tell me about the pregnancy. So you can stop because you and the twins are my world now. Well go talk to Old Quil after this about you moving in with me." He leans down and kisses the top of Harley's head, causing a deep blush to form.

"So do we want to know the gender?" Harley looked at Paul pleadingly. At 18 years old and ready to graduate high school, Harlean Atera was the older cousin to Quil Atera the third and had the same russet skin tone as most of the people on the reservation. Her dark hair was long and her eyes wide and a greenish hazel but what Paul found himself enjoying the most was the curly texture her hair had taken despite the typical straight hair the natives most often found themselves with.

Paul sighs, playing slowly with a strand of Harley's hair.

"Knock it off." She swats his hands away, laughing slightly at her old best friend's antics.

"If you want to." He says begrudgingly. Harley squeals and an actual smile lights up her face.

Dr. Jude walks back in a few minutes later and announces that there is one boy twin and one girl twin, to which both Paul and Harley tear up about.

"Alright, time to tell the families." Paul tells Harley when they get in his truck.

"Old Quil first." She tells him. Paul nods before driving to the Atera household. Oh what fun this would be.


End file.
